Lo extraño en sus mensajes
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Algunos los tacharían de chapados a la antigua. Pero los verdaderos enamorados intentan de cualquier manera que el mensaje llegue a su objetivo, aunque tengan que recurrir a infiltrarse en lo más profundo de su inconsciente. Y para eso, Emil tenía un truco avalado y un celular como aliado.


**Hi babies. Antes de comenzar necesito explicarles un poco el asunto de esta historia (debido a que la maldita página, por cuestiones de formato o yo qué sé, no me dejó ponerlo como planeaba).**

 **Lo que está "Entre comillas" pueden darse cuenta de que son mensajes de texto entre los personajes. PERO lo que está _en cursiva_ dentro de estos se supone que son frases/palabras que estaban más separadas entre sí.**

 **Ejemplo:** _ **"Se me olvidaba, _te quería_ preguntar si aún tienes mi disco" (suponiendo que los guiones bajos _ son espacios)**_ **Es decir, imagínenselo como un mensaje que ustedes escriben y, lo que está en cursivas, en vez de separarlos con un espacio lo separan con dos o 3 espacios.**

 **Ojalá que esto no arruine el factor sorpresa :´c**

 **Y** **uri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Chicos, hablo en serio. Si Mickey no llega en ocho minutos no podré seguir apartándole su lugar para entrar al cine. Y tampoco a Sala. — Pichit llamó la atención de unos cuantos (y causó de nuevo la risa en las chicas formadas detrás de él) quien aún se mantenía abierto de piernas a casi 50 centímetros de tocar el piso. Y ¿por qué no? con sus brazos igualmente extendidos a los lados para terminar de completar su posición de estrella de mar. De vez en cuando, Yuri frotaba gentilmente las piernas de su mejor amigo en un intento por desentumirlas un poco y colocando su mano en la espalda baja del moreno le indicaba que enderezara su tronco para que le doliera menos.

—Con lo que su hermana le rogó para que trajera a verla "Exorcismo en el kinder de la calle 45".— Bufó Chris sonriendo con ternura al ver cómo Leo repetía su rutina de respiración para que Guang-Hong calmara sus nervios cada vez que "le hacían" el favor de recordar el título del filme que estaban por ver.

—Podríamos llamarles para ver si vienen en camino.

— ¡Y de paso decirle que me debe lo de su entrada al cine en caso de que nos dejen plantados!—Espetó Phichit ante la sugerencia de Viktor cuando este dio unos pasos lejos del grupo para captar mejor recepción.

—Ah, cierto. —El peliblanco más tardó en guardar de nuevo su teléfono celular que en buscar el nombre del italiano entre sus contactos. — Sala cambió su número en la semana y el teléfono de Michele está en reparación.

— ¿Qué le pasó?—Otabek se giró algo curioso a Katsuki quien se acercó a su oído ante las exclamaciones de decepción del grupo.

—Se lo tiró a la cabeza a un paparazzi que estaba siguiendo a Sala. —Finalizó sintiendo un puñado de palomitas de maíz rebotando contra su cara y a un "extrañamente distraído" Yurio desviando su mirada hacia el otro lado...y sosteniendo su bote con palomitas contra su pecho.

—Está bien. Ya entendí. —Irrumpió Emil negando con la cabeza y aún sonriente tomó su celular. —Si tanto me lo piden yo lo contacto.

—Nadie te lo pid...

—Yuri, come. —Le sorprendió ahora el kazajo tomando un puñado de palomitas y metiéndolas con poco cuidado a la boca del más joven.

—Ponlo en videollamada, así podrá ver que los estamos esperando. —Sugirió Leo cuando se percató que el ritmo cardiaco del chino ya era lo más parecido a lo normal.

— ¡Y de paso que estoy a punto de romperme en dos!

—No me gusta usar esa aplicación. —Comentó el amigo de Mickey moviendo rápidamente sus dedos en el teclado. —Gasta mucha pila.

—Bien, contáctalo por la red grupal. —Habló Chris sin desatender a las chicas que le pedían autógrafos en ese momento.

—Eh, casi no se conecta a la red.—Yuri y Viktor se extrañaron por su actitud pero el japonés estaba ocupado destensando a su amigo y el ruso mayor intentaba discretamente acercarse a Emil y ver qué estaba escribiendo en la pantalla. — ¡Listo! Le envié un mensaje de texto. —Espetó acariciando su barbilla y recibiendo los repetidos aplausos del tailandés aún firme en su postura.

— ¿¡Mensaje de texto!? ¿En qué siglo crees que est...?

—Yura, come más. —Dentro de sus posibilidades y para no armar un escándalo, era todo lo que Otabek podía hacer para evitar que otro insulto de parte de su amigo saliera de su boca; mantenerla llena de palomitas de maíz.

A los tres minutos, el celular de Emil timbró, indicando un mensaje que acababan de llegar a la plaza y estarían llegando pronto.

Viktor enarcó una ceja cuando logró retener en su memoria parte de la conversación de Emil con Mickey los 10 segundos que pudo ver disimuladamente la pantalla y su curioso empleo de los espacios en estos mensajes y en anteriores. Sonrió y le agradeció internamente de haberle regalado una técnica para que sutilmente le hiciera llegar de la misma manera los mensajes a su discípulo japonés -aunque el checo no se hubiera dado cuenta-. Golpeó amistosamente su hombro y lo animó a caminar junto con el resto de la fila que comenzaba a moverse, dando algo tiempo para que Yuri ayudara a Phichit a adoptar su postura del diario y que este pudiese caminar como Dios le dio a entender dentro de lo que podía.

* * *

"¿Dónde están chicos? _Te quiero_ informar que estamos en las filas H e I. Los mejores asientos~""

"El taxista tomó un supuesto atajo. Acabamos de llegar a la entrada"

—Emil, tu teléfono. —El aludido escuchó a Leo y dejó para después la conversación a bajo volumen que tenía con Viktor acerca del interés que tenían por ver la próxima película de suspenso cuyo trailer acababa de ser proyectado y sacó de nuevo su dispositivo móvil.

"Ya estamos en la sala pero no los vemos."

" _Te recuerdo_ que estamos en la sala 13 ¿están en ella?"

"Creí que habías dicho la 3"

"Jajajaja parece que omitiste el 1. Dense prisa, los anuncios casi terminan."

"Sí, ya."

"Ah, y _te quiero_ advertir que no te extrañes si Phichit comienza a gritonearte y culparte de no poder moverse."

"¡¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?!"

"Luego te explico ¡corran!" _  
_

Sólo pasaron los últimos anuncios que todo mundo escuchaba en cada función acerca de apagar el celular, abstenerse de fumar, no patear los asientos delanteros y salir de la sala si llevaban un menor de edad cuando el móvil de Emil volvió a llamar la atención del americano.

— _My friend_ , tu teléfono está vibrando de nuevo.

—Lo siento, creí que era Guang.—Leo no pudo reclamarle cuando la sensación de unas uñas encarnándose en su brazo izquierdo le hicieron recordar -malamente- que volviera su atención a Guang-Hong quien no dejaba de temblar hasta el punto de sacudir el asiento mismo cuando el fin de los anuncios daban paso en menor tiempo al filme de horror que verían.

"Ya estamos en la sala pero no se ve nada, nisiquiera las letras o números en los que están enumerados los asientos."

"Agita tu brazo."

Una silueta al extremo derecho llamó su atención y la de Viktor quienes los imitaron para que pudiesen ser ubicados y tomar sus asientos de una vez.

 _"Te veo sólo a ti, Mickey._

"Qué raro. Sala está a mi lado"

"Ah, sí, ya la vi :D"

"¡No mires a mi hermana!"

—Yura, ¿por qué Emil deja algunos espacios de má...?

—Beka, come.—Fue el turno del chico de tomar un puñado de rosetas y meterlas a la boca de su amigo, ambos situados detrás de Emil.— Y deja de leer conversaciones ajenas. No quiero que termines como Viktor.

* * *

—Qué película más aburrida. —Los competidores aprovecharon estar fuera del cine y en un lugar espacioso para estirarse (ignorando los gritos de dolor de Phichit cuando intentaba imitarlos) después de mantenerse en sus asientos por 3 horas.

— ¿Así que el gran Yurio no le teme a este tipo de filmes, eh?—El menor negó socarronamente pero fue sorprendido cuando Chris tomó una de sus manos y se acercó a mirarla con detenimiento, dejando a la vista de todos lo maltratadas que estaban sus uñas al haberlas mordido en las escenas más gráficamente fuertes. —Tus uñas no dicen lo mismo.

—Bueno...—Otabek se adelantó pasando por en medio de ambos chicos rompiendo el contacto y sacando una especie de llaves de su bolsillo. —Fue divertido pero ya debo irme. Yuri...—El ruso entendió a la perfección y aceptó su invitación de llevarlo en su moto de regreso a casa de Yakov, y dando una corta despedida se colocó el casco que Otabek había dejado permanentemente para él resultado de sus frecuentes salidas y paseos.

—Nosotros también nos vamos.— Sala terminó de dar gustosa 4 estrellas al filme en una página de critica cinematográfica por internet, ante la mirada interrogante de su hermano y hasta de Emil.

— ¿Nosotros quienes?—La chica enruló un poco su cabello y rodeó los hombros a su hermano y amigo.

— ¿Ya se les olvidó? Mi cumpleaños es en dos días y quedaron de comprarme juntos un espléndido obsequio.

—Tanto así como haber aceptado y quedar de hacerlo pues...—La italiana acalló a Emil halando un poco la mejilla de este y giró su cabeza hacia su hermano.

—No tendrán tiempo de hacerlo en la semana, así que aprovecharán hoy. —Se soltó de ambos y aún usando un calzado con tacón un poco ato apresuró su pasó y giró en la esquina perdiéndose de vista y aún escuchando los gritos de Mickey exigiendo saber en dónde estaría y por qué justamente tenía que hacerlo con Emil.

—Ni hablar. —Emil dejó de hacer cuentas mentales y con sus dedos de cuanto efectivo llevaba y empujando por la espalda al italiano se despidió de los demás competidores.— Si eso es lo que Sala quiere ¡comprémosle algo lindo!—Casi comienza a correr aún dirigiendo a Mickey cuando el extraño estruendo de una moto proveniente de la parte trasera del cine le dio un mal presentimiento.

— ¡Puedo darle algo digno a mi hermana yo solo!

* * *

— ¿Cómo estás segura de que algo bueno saldrá de dejarlos solos el resto del día?

—Si algo sucede entre ellos o no ya no es mi problema. Yo estoy haciendo algo con lo poco que puedo.

—Asegúrate de abrocharte bien el casco, Sala. —La aludida obedeció y comenzó a acariciar la espalda y la cabeza por encima del casco del periodista de medio tiempo dueño de la moto.

—A propósito, ¿cómo sigues del golpe?

—Aún me duele la cabeza, aunque ya es poco. —El joven de aproximadamente 25 años encendió su moto y aceleró sin tener cuidado alguno por evitar llamar la atención. —Ese celular era de batería pesada. No te creas, tu hermano tiene un brazo fuerte para lanzar. Y su puntería no está nada mal.

—Supongo que tendremos que hacer algo para compensártelo.

* * *

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? Dirígenos, Mickey.—Ignoró el saludo militar de Emil y se dispuso a dar una rápida revisión periférica a las tiendas departamentales del primero piso.

—Por lo pronto comenzar por las tiendas de ropa.

— ¡Buena idea! Pero...—Emil de desilusionó internamente un poco al ver que 9 de cada 10 tiendas (al menos de ese piso) eran de ropa, por lo que la tarea no sería menos que exhaustiva.— ¿Qué clase de ropa le gusta usar?

— ¡No te lo voy a decir tan fácil! Quién sabe qué clase de cosas podrías imaginarte si te las digo.

— ¿Entonces cómo sabré en qué debo fijarme?—Emil seguía viendo que la mayoría de las tiendas, afortunadamente estaban dirigidas a ciertas edades o tallas en particular. Por ejemplo las primeras eran tiendas de ropa dirigidas a bebes, después a niños en edad preescolar, siguiendo con edad primaria y terminando con las juveniles y de arriba de 60 años. Probablemente en los demás pisos estaría la ropa para gente mayor.

—Sólo busca ropa de su edad.

—Está bien. —Terminó de ayudarle a una madre que paseaba con su hijo en carriola a recoger la sonaja de este que se había caído y se adelantó a las tiendas juveniles. — ¿Qué tal esa...?

— ¡Sala nunca usaría esa ropa tan descubierta!—Dejó de cubrir con sus brazos al maniquí de la vitrina cuando una pareja de ancianos pasaron riéndose de la acción del italiano.

— ¿De qué hablas? Es muy parecida a la que usa _"a tus espaldas"._ Y no esperes que, entonces, entre a la tienda de niñas de 10 años a buscar ropa. No me arriesgaré a que me tomen por un pedófilo.

—Bien, ya. —Mickey se colocó en el centro en dirección a un costado de las escaleras eléctricas para comenzar a ver los títulos de las tiendas ubicadas en el segundo piso. Estas estaban repletas de accesorios de moda y estilismo. Emil le llamó para ver el mapa del lugar, indicándole que en el tercer piso había un área infantil, y en el cuarto era la zona de comida, por lo que omitirían perder tiempo en los dos últimos pisos del centro comercial.

— ¡Mira! Somos nosotros—Mickey se acercó a un pequeño puesto de periódicos en el cual estaba exhibido un poster del último torneo de patinaje en donde estaban ellos dos, vestidos y peinados un tanto diferentes a como usualmente solían salir, idea exclusiva de Emil y por lo cual recibieron aún más atención en esa temporada.

—Debo admitir que en asuntos de productos de estilismo eres mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. Es algo raro en ti pero nos puede servir en este momento.—Emil cubrió su cara con ambas manos alegando llorar de alegría por haber recibido, en cierta forma, un cumplido y no de parte de alguien corriente sino del mismísimo Michele Crispino.— Si ya dejaste de hacer drama ¿puedo hablar?

—Claro, capitán.

—Haremos esto; yo me dedicaré a buscar la ropa apropiada y tú de su imagen. Algo como una plancha para el pelo o un collar. Lo dejo a tu criterio. —Emil alzó su mano para chocar los cinco y muy a pesar del italiano, tenía al menos un amigo para completar la tediosa tarea de su hermana, de manera que cumplió su capricho y "las chocó" con el rubio. Adoraba a su hermana y eso era algo que hasta los peces sabían pero la realidad era que hasta para él era una pérdida de tiempo gastar tiempo y energía, ah y dinero, en algo que él no usaría y peor, como obsequio para alguien del sexo opuesto. —Y no lo arruines.

— ¿Cómo sabremos si el otro ya encontró su regalo o necesita saber su opinión?

—Con los celulares. Si me mandas innecesariamente mensajes a las seis de la mañana para saber cómo amanecí podemos usarlos para algo importante como esto. —Emil rio limpiamente y se colocó al filo de las escaleras eléctricas.

—A la orden. —Mickey se encaminó a las tiendas juveniles de chicas sin algún deseo mínimo por voltear a los costados. Se pudo percatar desde que llegaron por los murmuros de las jovencitas alrededor que muchas de ellas ya estaba fantaseando con que Mickey era el típico chico que compra un regalo a espaldas de su novia, de esos que cualquiera querría tener.

* * *

Mickey decidió recibir las sugerencias de una de las trabajadoras del lugar. Pero el pobre italiano no podía prestarle atención a la empleada del lugar por más de cinco minutos porque su bandeja de entrada no dejaba de sonar.

—Ya avanzamos bastante con el tipo de ropa que quiere. Sólo me falta ver qué tallas hay en existencia. Permítame. —La chica decidió dejarle solo por unos momentos para que pudiera atender a tantos mensajes que le llegaron al comensal. Mickey hizo una rápida reverencia agradeciéndole y sacó su teléfono temporal del año 2010 que había adquirido en una tienda a un bajo costo, mientras el suyo seguía en reparación.

No era para su sorpresa ver que todos ellos eran de Emil.

"¡Mickey~! ¿Sala prefiere los collares o los brazaletes?"

"Oye, ¿qué tipo de anillos usa? _Te necesito_ preguntar esto."

"Amigo, _estoy aquí_ en la tienda de estilismo ¿prefieres una tenaza para pelo o una plancha?"

"Mickey, ¿Qué presupuesto tenemos?"

"Amigo, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo? _Ahí estaré para ti."_

"¡Mikey! _Te quiero_ pedir ayuda para decidir el color del brazalete."

"Mikey, _te recuerdo_ que el cumpleaños de Sala es en dos días, ¡esforcémonos :D!"

— ¿¡Cómo demonios se me va a olvidar si cumplimos años el mismo día!?

"Hazlo tú solo. Cuando termine iré para allá."

—J-joven...—La empleada regresó con unas prendas en la mano a una distancia considerable del italiano quien permanecía gritándole a su pequeño teléfono mientras tecleaba en él. . —Aquí tengo las playeras y el vestido que me pidió ver.

—G-gracias. —Michele tomó prenda por prenda contra su cuerpo intentando imaginar cómo se vería Sala con ellas. Por supuesto, como hombre no podía tener tanto nivel de creatividad.

— ¿Hay alguna otra cosa en que pueda ayudarlo?— El chico miró por detrás de la señorita divisando unos pequeños espacios con cortinas. Desvió su mirada y sonrojado le estiró las prendas a la chica.

— ¿Podría entrar al probador por favor?

* * *

— ¡Lo hicimos!—Los dos patinadores salieron del recinto con bolsas en ambas manos, y Emil posó victorioso alzando sus brazos hacia el cielo con todo y las bolsas de papel.

— ¡No gracias a ti!—El italiano bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a formarse para esperar al próximo taxi siendo seguido por el checo. —Habríamos tardado menos si no me hubieras pedido ayuda por cada cosa que veías.

—Bien. Acepto mi culpa. —Emil rascó nervioso su nuca y se fijó en el reloj de la entrada, que marcaba las 8:51 pm.—Pero al menos ¿te gustó lo que elegí?—Michele dio de nuevo un vistazo al interior de la bolsa de su compañero y sonrió por un segundo.

—Francamente sí. Creo que ambos regalos le van a encantar.

— ¡Claro que sí!—Espetó llamando la atención de las pocas familias que quedaban en el lugar. Si algo irritaba demasiado a Mickey era la gente ruidosa. Y como prueba de paciencia le habían mandado a un amigo quien llenaba perfectamente el perfil de todo lo contrario a lo que él buscaba.

— ¡Baja la voz!—Después de eso, permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. Emil tendría que aguantar la incomodidad de su amigo, no exactamente porque lo hubiera "reprendido", sino porque llevaban más de quince minutos esperando un taxi.

—¿N-no quieres pedir un taxi?

—Si nos movemos de aquí puede que llegue. Siempre pasa.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha, porque te tardaste en tus compras.

—¿Comemos entonces?

—¿Qué te dije? Que no nos moveremos de aquí.

—¿Y qué has hecho últimamente?

—Estuve todo el día contigo, pervertido.

—¿Estás enojado?

—¿Acaso me veo feliz?

—¿Conmigo?

—¿Si ya lo sabes para qué preguntas?

—...

—...

—¿Seguro que no quieres comer?

—¡No, no quiero!—El moreno soltó al fin las bolsas de papel con sus compras y encaró a Emil, quien desvió su mirada haciendo un puchero. —Sólo quiero irme a casa. Hace calor, tengo sueño, me perdí el documental que quería ver en televisión, y no conforme con eso tuve que andar todo el día de compras para chicas con el competidor más infantil, ruidoso, insistente y distraído de nuestra generación. —Elevó su voz a cada frase que pronunciaba. En tanto a Emil no se lo tomó personal. Ese tipo de reacciones eran de todos los días. —Y con alguien que además no puede escribir mensajes de texto con su celular como una persona normal ¿¡Qué problema tienes tú con los espacios que dejas entre ciertas palabras!?...¿Y ahora por qué estás llorando?—Porque tenía una mezcla de alegría y vergüenza que no pudo evitar que se anidaran en sus ojos. Nada escandaloso, una o dos lágrimas a lo sumo que no se atrevieron a abandonar el borde de sus ojos. Pero eso sí, un sonrojo que hacía más incómodo el maldito calor que de por sí su cuerpo ya albergaba por culpa de la estación del año.

—Porque te diste cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Darme cuenta de qué?—Emil aún estaba a punto de mantener a salvo el secreto de que no dejaba escapar cualquier oportunidad para incluir mensajes subliminales cada vez que tenía que intercambiar textos con Mickey.

De no decirle que era totalmente adrede dejar espacios de más entre frases como "te quiero", "te necesito" "te miro" o "estoy aquí" -entre otras- a manera de hacerlas resaltar sutilmente en lo más profundo del italiano (porque sí, Michele también tenía un inconsciente vulnerable pero muy escondido en lo recóndito de su actitud de chico celoso, obsesivo y en ocasiones ególatra). Truco que aprendió en la adolescencia leyendo el libro de su tío terapeuta.

Y a Michele Crispino le había tocado ser su conejillo de indias.

—No me has contestado, Emil Nekola. —Chasqueó los dedos frente al checo para sacarlo de su especie de trance.—De qué me di cuenta, según tú.

—De que...—De que los avances de los resultados en el método científico que seguía para llegar de la menor manera a su atracción platónica y aún no correspondida siguieran a flote.— Que tengo una condición en los dedos que a veces se mueven de más. —Crispino alzó una ceja algo incrédulo pero queriendo saber más que aquella supuesta condición de la que su amigo jamás le habló.— En serio, a veces me pasa cuando escribo en computadora aunque nunca me has visto. Creo que son mis tendones.

—¿Y ya te lo estás tratando?

—Con unos ejercicios físicos en mis manos.

—¿Y por qué no me habías hablado de esto?

—Por ¿vergüenza?

—No te creo. —Notó a Emil con intenciones de volver a tomar las bolsas de papel en sus manos cuando divisó a lo lejos unas luces parpadeantes de lo que parecía ser el taxi que esperaban. Emil arrebató las bolsas y las colocó junto a las propias, y tomó una de las manos del checo examinándola con cuidado y repasando con sumo cuidado el contorno de la misma con su dedo índice.— Seguro no querías preocuparme, o preocuparnos.

—Cómo pensar que el gran Michele Crispino pudiera preocuparse por lo que le pasaba a mis manos. Así no eres tú. — Con tal de mantener ese contacto mano a mano, Emil podría olvidarse un rato de que eso era mentira.

—Tonto. —Tampoco permitió que el checo alzara su brazo derecho para detener el vehículo que llevaban más de 20 minutos esperando. Viéndolo necesario, se posicionó por detrás y lo rodeó por la espalda evitando cualquier movilidad de Emil, Michele paró el taxi y antes de darle oportunidad, tomó las 4 bolsas de papel que llevaban, no sin antes abrir la puerta del taxi para que Emil subiera primero y evitara "lastimarse la mano". El vehículo arrancó en dirección al departamento del moreno.

—Mis manos no se van a caer mañana. Creo que estás exagerando.

—¿Quién está exagerando? Fuiste tú el que pensó primero que no me importaría lo que te sucede. —El trayecto fue algo largo, y el sueño recayó sobre los dos, sobretodo en Mickey, quien reposó su cabeza en el asiento. Sin procurarlo demasiado, Emil tomó la cabeza de su acompañante y la reposó en su propio hombro.

 _— ¿Cómo le digo que le estoy lavando el cerebro?—_ El taxista se detuvo, indicándole a Emil el costo del viaje. El señor amablemente se bajó del vehículo y abrió la puerta además de ayudarle a Emil a sacar las bolsas de las compras puesto a que vio la intención de Emil de primero cargar a Michele para bajarlo del taxi.

Casi como un milagro, y resultado de su buen equilibrio, logró sacar las llaves del bolsillo de Mickey, y abrir la puerta del apartamento. Rápidamente lo acostó en su cama y salió por las bolsas que dejó en la entrada. A esas alturas vio inútil el hecho de ir a comprar comida. Estaba seguro que el italiano no despertaría hasta el otro día. Se recostó a su lado apagando la luz y pensando poco en la envoltura que tendrían los regalos para Sala.

—Mañana iremos a comprarte guantes. —Susurró Mickey en medio de la obscuridad y, felizmente convencido a que sería la última frase que escucharía en el día, se dispuso a dormir por encima de las sábanas.

—Bueno, en diez años nos reiremos de esto, Mickey.

* * *

—¿Qué te dieron se cumpleaños, Sala?

—Un montón de ropa que no es de mi talla, una plancha para alaciarme el cabello y un brazalete de cristales.

—¿Una plancha? Pero tu cabello ya es demasiado lacio.

—Lo sé, Mila.

—¿Y qué no dices que prefieres los collares a los brazaletes? ¿Que lucen más?

—Lo sé.

—No puede ser. — Mila rió y cerró el frasco de esmalte para uñas y mientras movía los dedos de sus pies para que la pintura secara. —Se fueron horas al centro comercial y simplemente no pudieron conseguir regalos que realmente te gustaran.

—Al menos dieron un gran esfuerzo. Hicieron algo que nisiquiera un novio soportaría hacer. — La italiana tomó una de las blusas de cumpleaños que era dos tallas más grande de la suya y pensaba en las muchas formas en que podría reciclar la tela para hacer una ombliguera o inclusive una mascada. — Pero eso no fue lo más importante.

—¿Hablas de tu sencillo pero lindo plan de obligar a tu hermano y al bombón checo de pasar el día juntos? Y ¿cómo terminó eso?

—Emil le contó una historia extraña a Mickey de que tiene una enfermedad en las manos. Y que es por eso que, _casualmente_ , deja algunos espacios en los mensajes.

—Me pregunto qué pasará cuando tu hermano se entere de que su amigo está tratando de enamorarlo a un nivel más, eh, profundo o subliminal. — Sala salió de la silla de escritorio y se sentó en su cama junto a Mila.

—Es que Mickey ya lo sabe. No creas a mi hermano tan tonto. Y de un tiempo para acá Emil lo hace más evidente.

—¿Y por que él no le ha…?

—¿Por qué no le ha reclamado como el rey del drama que es?— Sala miró su reloj de pared. Eran la una de la tarde en punto. A esa hora su hermano y amigo tendrían que estar llegando al teatro para ver la función que Emil le invitó al italiano por su cumpleaños. —Porque quiere seguirle el juego. Quiere orillar a Emil a que él sea el primero en decir que le gusta.

—Qué dulce.

—Pero ahora mi mayor problema es…— Tomó entre sus manos su ropa de cumpleaños y la lanzó hacia arriba esparciéndola por todo el cuarto. — ¿Qué voy a hacer con toda esta fea ropa? — Mila se encogió de hombros tomando su otro pie y comenzando a pintar sus uñas.

—Estás rodeada de chicos que no saben nada de chicas.

—Y es por eso que se gustan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se llama Programación Neurolingüística, nenas~ :33**

 **Les confieso que se transformó el algo estresante escribirlo porque parte de la historia se borró 2 veces quién sabe por qué maldita sea, pero bueno.** **Quizá no fue mi mejor historia pero quería que quedara clara mi idea de cómo funcionó el "lavado de cerebro al estilo Emil".**

 **Esto no se acaba aquí. ¡Hay MichEmil para rato!** **Pero después xD** **  
**

 **Cuidense, babies nwn  
**


End file.
